To change the future
by Chaosthief1
Summary: Voldemort is winning by a wide margin due to mismanagement of Harry Potter. Someone is traveling back to fix the problem.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't get this out of my head. 

Armagedon

That was the situation. Resistance was useless after Dumbeldore managed to do the one thing that the dark lord was unable to do. Provided the death of his greatest foe Harry Potter. In the year 1999 fifteen year old Harry Potter took his own life two days after the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts. The loss of his godfather Sirius Black and the blatant isolation at his relatives caused a great bout of depression in an already damaged individual.

Two years later the Dark Lord had control of much of mainland Europe and was slaughtering muggles and half-bloods with impunity. The governments were being subverted and mass cullings were taking place. Many magical beings were fleeing to China and the Americas. Both areas were heavily protected and Voldemort had been unable to gain a beach head into either areas.

That was until he found an ancient spell that would kill the great powers with two stones. Two asteroids to be exact.

He along with nearly a thousand of his followers summoned the great chunks of space debris into the center of the united states and the pacific ocean. The larger of the two produced a tsunami that reached into Arizona and to the middle of China itself. The smaller one impacted Washington D.C., and wiped out the command structure of both the magical and mundane governments.

After that it was a steady fall into ultimate chaos and destruction. Of the followers that performed the spell only a handful survived, but that was a drop in the bucket compared to the man power he controlled. He was also prepared for the devastation and while the world suffered from famine Voldemort and his people dined far to well. In the end, although none were certain, roughly five billion people were dead by the year 2005.

That is where the current hero of the story comes in to play. Hidden away deep with in the Himalayas was a cell survivors of the recent disasters. The structure they had secured was originally a magical resort that enjoyed a great deal of use when the world was a more peaceful place. Now it was a base of operations for those opposed to Voldemort and those that had nothing left to lose.

"I'm telling you there is nothing left to do. We've lost to much ground." A Chinese man stated as a diverse group gathered around a large table. His green uniform hung loosely from his body as if he'd recently lost a great deal of weight. Which was accurate as food was becoming more difficult to locate. The ever full rice bowl they had provided plenty to fill their bellies, but rice only provides so much for the body to work with.

All the people surrounding the table had lean looks and tired faces. One red headed Caucasian man had the glazed eyes of a man gone blind, and a blond woman with a bottle cap necklace was lacking her right arm up to the shoulder. To her left a large, bald, muscular man held her hand gently. Both wore wedding bands.

"We do have one last option Wu Shin." The blond woman stated as she stood and left her husband's side. Moving to the window she stared at the snowy mountain peaks. They were well protected from outside dangers.

"And what would that be Luna? We have been stopped at every attempt against that snake-faced monster. We have been whittled down to this paltry few and none of us are as strong as those who have already fallen in battle." Wu Shin stood and snarled angrily at the young woman only to find a sword's edge placed against his throat by the blind red head. Across the table Ron Weasley showed a small smile as Wu Shin reclaimed his seat.

"We should at least listen to her Wu Shin. After all you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Luna's quirk of taking in strays." Ron re-sheathed the rapier like weapon into his snake head cane. A trophy from the death of Malfoy Senior.

"I do not believe this is good time to squabble comrades. We must make many decisions today. Nothing has been or will be easy." A small Russian man spoke calmly at one end of the table. Scars ran from the scalp above his forehead to the small of his throat. He'd been tortured for days before he'd been rescued, but had not broken.

"Birkoff's right y'all. We're in a right heap of trouble now that the varmits are sniffin round here abouts." The woman who'd spoken up wore a wide brimmed black stetson hat and a pair of six shooters at her hips. Blue denim shirt, pants, and a leather duster clearly stated Texan. All she was missing was a horse and lasso to be a classic cow-girl.

It was a motley crew gathered here to be certain, and many other such places of refuge had already fallen to the evil that was spreading across the world.

"Becky is correct. The hunter teams are getting to close. Time is running out, and our foe is seemingly immortal. How do you propose to turn the tide?" Wu Shin asked in a tired voice. Their blond leader turned back from the view out the window.

"Time is what we need and time is what we shall reclaim." At this she walked to a shelf at the wall furthest from the table. Bringing a small stone to the table she tapped it with her wand twice. Great masses of numbers and runes appear in the air above the table. Most looked confused at the swirling mass. Except for the cow-girl who stared in comprehension.

"You've plum solved the problem of magical overcharge in temporal movement! What was the final piece o' the pie?"

"The problem with time travel beyond a certain time frame is the damage to the time frames. Each time you travel you overlap your original time line. This restricts the amount of time and interference capable. The attempts to simply rewrite the past by sending the soul and magical core to a younger form tended to cause the traveler to spontaneously combust. Magical core overload to be precise. The magic is sound, but the traveler must be selectively chosen for such an attempt to succeed." Luna looked very tired at the end of her explanation.

Her pale blue eyes gazed at her quiet husband in a silent question. He nodded in acceptance of what she was implying. Those around the table glanced around at each other slowly understanding the implications. Save for the blinded Ron who simply nodded having been aware of the break through previously.

"What will be required?" Wu Shin asked eyes bright with renewed hope.

Quickly plans were worked out and the requirements were gathered within a week's time all was sent into motion.

Luna's husband stepped into the ornate ritual circle with the required potion quickly consumed. In an instant, blazing with light, the man disappeared and with him the dark world faded into a new day.

October, 31st 1990 Dursley Residence

It was morning at Number Four Privet Drive and on this day a young Harry Potter was woken to the sounds of his Aunt making a large fuss on the second floor. Listening to the sounds coming through the roof of his cupboard he could make out the words "fever, and "Dudi-kins". Quickly getting dressed he moved silently into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

A piping hot meal would be requested to feed the family. It was as likely as not his cousin was faking his illness and would be wanting his favorites to make him 'feel better'. Washing, and peeling the potatoes he began making hash browns. Then while the oil sizzled in the pan he began cracking eggs to make waffle batter. Mixing the batter he munched on the raw potato skins.

Any food was better than none after all. Carefully listening to be certain that his Aunt and Uncle were still upstairs he cracked open an egg and ate the contents in one swift swallow.

'Not the safest way to eat it.' But then getting enough to eat was hard with his family at the table with him.

He'd just finished plating the food for the table when he heard his Aunt screeching that they need to take Dudley to the Doctor. Apparently his fever was terribly high. Moving to the hallway Harry saw his cousin being carried down the steps with great difficulty by a red faced Vernon.

Getting a good look at his older, and much larger cousin he could understand his aunt's concern, Dudley's skin was a strange red color and his eyes were glazed in a very scary look. After the three had made it outside the sound of vomiting could be heard, very likely from his cousin.

Aunt Petunia locked the door behind her with nary a thought toward her nephew, and he was left on his own for the day. When they returned that night no questions were asked and the exhausted parents simply ignored their nephew. He'd eaten the large breakfast over the course of the day. Then he took the precaution of preparing easy meals for the next day or two for his Aunt to feed to his bed ridden and apparently medicated cousin.

Tightly tucked in for the night Dudley Dursley could only smile through the pain of the high fever and over all achy body. He'd survived the trip through time to save the world from snake-face. Now he just had to figure out how to prevent what was to come.

Well after he slept off the after effects of the transfer at least.

Author's note: I see lots of Harry time traveling but rarely anyone else do so. Should I keep going with this story? I'm kind of working out plot problems with my other stories right now and this took my mind off of that. Please review if you like it, dislike it, or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Next installment. Enjoy.  
'Thoughts'

Waking up from his feverish sleep, Dudley Dursley examined his surroundings in a daze. Sluggishly his thoughts organized themselves, and his awareness sharpened. Gradually he understood he was laying on a sweat soaked bed. The light from the window was soft and darkness was taking root. At whatever point in the time-line he'd appeared it was late evening.

Moving sore and heavy muscles in his arm brought his right hand to his face. Seeing chubby, baby smooth hands assured him that he was young. Feeling his face he counted only one extra chin and groaned at the work he'd have to put in to get his old physique back. Or his future physique...

'Whatever.' He had no time to dwell on academics.

Pushing himself into a sitting position caused a dizzy spell that was disconcerting and frustrating. Moving his considerable bulk into the hall and to the bathroom he took care of his immediate needs. Relieving himself and washing away some of the stink took perhaps ten minutes. Having his mother step into the bathroom and fuss over him was embarrassing. Even so he couldn't help but hug the woman.

He'd lost both parents in the cataclysm. His father could rot in hell for all he cared, but his mother... well she'd always supported him, regardless of his choices. She'd been there when he'd married Luna. It was a simple ceremony with the chaos that was occuring world wide.

Many had left Hogwarts when Snape became the headmaster after Dumbledore had been removed by the board of Governors, and Voldemort's control was growing stronger.

Luna had been assisting the order by using her decent potion skills until she turned seventeen, and when his family had portkeyed to Grimald Place space had been tight. He'd train and sleep in the attic where she'd work in a portable lab.

For a time they were somewhat tense around each other. He'd shadow box, lift scavenged weights, and generally work himself to exhaustion most days. Occasion would have him carrying her heavy items up the narrow stairs, and she'd have a potion to help with his sore body.

Eventually, it grew to be more. His father was almost savage in the face of his 'supposed' love. Then after one insult Dudley actually broke his father's jaw.

This rift was what made Dudley decide to choose Luna over his parents. Petunia Dursley arrived at the wedding. Vernon didn't.

Shaking the memories away he changed into some dry clothes his mother had given him while he was thinking of the future. Apparently, being slightly dazed wasn't too out of character for his younger self. He had few clear memories from before his ninth year. None of it stood out in his memory at least.

When he managed to waddle down the stairs he found food being pulled from the ice box by his cousin. No doubt at his mother's direction. Fortunately, none noticed him as he'd been slow and silent coming down the stairs. Since he was not barreling down the steps like an elephant he went unnoticed by his present family members.

Using this fact to his advantage he moved to the the hallway phone and checked for a dial tone. Hearing one he began pressing numbers in a long pattern. Finishing the sequence he heard a series of clicks on the line and placed the phone back on it's base.

'One easy step taken care of for now.' Sighing he moved into the kitchen to eat a light meal with his family.

aaaaaaa

Harry watched his larger cousin gingerly pick at his food. He'd never seen Dudley eat so sparingly before especially after several days of being fed liquids while he was half asleep. Usually, a bib was needed for the fast and heavy eater.

Now it was as if eating the rewarmed roast was difficult for him. Uncle Vernon was working late at the office for the fourth night this week since Dudley had gotten ill. Apparently, Uncle Vernon didn't care for being around sick people. Even his own son.

Meals had been much better for Harry though.

When the man was home he would serve the food, and you'd be happy with what he gave you. Or else. When he wasn't home for a meal his aunt was much more relaxed about his portions. She didn't like eating alone.

Dudley didn't normally care if his father was home or not, because he was allowed as much as he liked.

Harry was always very aware of his Uncles absences.

Eating slowly, but more than he was normally allowed, Harry was full by the time Dudley declared he was no longer hungry. With food still on his plate no less.

Dudley was ushered upstairs to bed quickly as he still looked rather sickly.

Crawling into his cupboard Harry couldn't help but feel something was changing in his life. Rubbing his full belly he sighed with contentment and soon fell asleep on his little cot.

Elsewhere, a series of events began to unfold from a simple telephone call. The potential for change was very great indeed.

To be continued...

Author's Notes

A little background. Not a high priority among my stories honestly. If enough people like it i might work on it some more, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjoy.

Vernon Dursley was a simple sales representative for Grunning's Drill company. When his Social Security number was dialed into the Ministry of Defence database under imminent threat an investigation was started.

Deep cover agents were sparce in times of peace, but some were so deep that even the government that created them sometimes weren't aware of them. The handle Firebrand had been incommunicado for nearly six years at this point and such a sudden appearance on the grid had a few departments preparing for work.

One such departmental strike force was making it's way to the Grunning's building that Vernon worked out of.

"We know this is legit?" A tall brown haired man in a government issued black suit asked his group from the van's driver seat.

"Yes sir, codes are correct if a bit dated, and there is some suspicious money movement in the man's secondary bank accounts. They appear to be pay-offs. What they are for is undetermined as of yet." A short stocky man responded as he read from a laptop computer in the passenger seat.

Four others in the back of the van were doing last minute checks of their gear and weapons.

"Remember, this is a quick in and out. No lethal force except at my order. The Commander has been in contact with the target's Bosses. All are legit at this point and are more than happy to cooperate with us. They've even set up an overseas business trip for Dursley." The driver informed the crew in the back.

"Sure thing boss." Came the stereo effect from the group.

"Do you practice that?" The man with the computer asked with a smile on his face.

"Team work drills, Sir." Came the four part harmony once more.

"This is going to work out just great." The boss said as he pulled the van into the Grunning's parking lot.

IIIIIIIIII

Vernon Dursley woke to find himself tied to a chair in a small, dimly lit room. A piece of tape kept his mouth shut and silent. One large mirror dominated the wall he was facing, and the only furniture he could see was a table placed in front of him.

The whole room looked to be an interrogation room out of some police drama you'd see on the telly. Feeling exposed Vernon began testing his bindings in an attempt to free himself.

As he was testing his strength against his bonds a door opened from behind his chair. Watching the door open in the mirror he ceased his struggles and glared at the men entering the room. Neither had any remarkable features to remember. If asked to identify them, he could point to nearly anyone on the street as a potential match.

Smiling at the attempted glare, one of the men placed a medical satchel on the table.

"Normally, this sort of situation is resolved through a messy interrogation process with potential for loss of life mid way through the breaking process." As the man spoke the portly drill salesman began to sweat and his eyes became wide with fear.

"Now it is a simple matter of a syringe, a potent little syrum, and you telling us everything that we want to know." Pulling said syringe out of the black bag he knocked the air out and proceeded to inject the man with some liquid truth.

Four hours, and a rather large complication later a missive was sent to the royal corps for a 'specialist' in such affairs as the 'hidden' conclaves.

The 'specialist' sent was surprised as to the situation. For several years the location of Harry Potter had been kept as need to know information within the Wizarding world.

The Queen had specific instructions should the boy ever be located. She would not assign anyone to actively seek out the boy, but should he ever be located by happen stance. Her agreement with the magical world would not be breached.

As the chief magical assistant to the queen looked upon the documented testimony of Vernon Dursley a glint of steel entered his brown eyes.

IIIIIIIIIII

Three days later the Dursley residence was informed of Vernon's unfortunate tumble down a flight of stairs at his hotel in Chicago. He was paralyzed, as well as, in intensive care in a U.S. hospital. Grunning's Drill company was very helpful, and was going to help pay for his return to the United Kingdom. His care would be payed for by his medical insurance

Petunia was a little upset about the whole situation. When the man she married finally arrived it was with a strangely light heart that she wheeled the vegetable like quadriplegic out of Heathrow airport. At the curb a burly male nurse took the wheel chair. Wheeling it to a van with a chair loader at the back Vernon began his trip to an assisted living facility. Shrugging at the situation she made her way to the car.

The lightness of her step belied her situation. Somehow, she felt everything would turn out fine in the end.

IIIIIIIIIII

Undisclosed Location

"How long until those mental blocks fully break down?" A mysterious man asked from the shadows at the end of the table.

"Well sir, the blocks have been weakened. They are unraveling much faster than they were. At their original decay rate it would have been nearly fifteen years before her memories would be released. Our interference has hastened the break down, but it will still take nearly two years for the full conditioning to break down without harming her." Answered a short man in a lab coat. Adjusting his papers he continued.

"We've done all we can. Her private accounts have been set to transfer enough money to her current accounts to cover her needs with two children. How she was discovered is our current worry, and who placed the barriers in her mind."

"Yes, her cover as mundane person was solid. Suddenly she disappears from her classes at the university in London, and was off the grid. We'd assumed the Dark Lord at the time had taken her for her connection to the Potter Family. We lost our best up and coming agent that year." Shadow-man sighed in the darkness surrounding him.

"Sir, in a little over a two years we should have those answers." Adjusting his spectacles the lab guy gathered his files and left the room.

"Yes, but we shouldn't have lost her to begin with. I lost my wife and two daughters those years ago, and I won't lose my family again." He spoke to himself and the empty room.

Reaching to a phone at the corner of the table he dialed four numbers.

"Maintenance? I need the lights in the conference room replaced. I've been sitting in the dark for the last two hours, and it's annoying."

To Be Continued.

What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To Change the Future

Petunia looked out the dining room window as her two boys tussled together. A year after Vernon's unfortunate accident saw her son slimming down a good deal. The doctor said that Dudley was fine. His metabolism had simply increased, most likely in preparation for a growth spurt.

The boys had begun to, over the last year or so, get along together much better than before. Dudley had even offered his second room to his cousin as a Christmas gift. Which had come as a slight shock to Petunia, but it wasn't unreasonable. Her nephew deserved to have his own room with all of the work he did around the house.

Why he'd been kept in the cupboard under the stairs eluded her. For whatever reason she simply couldn't continue her appalling behavior toward her nephew. Her father would… She hadn't though about her parents in years. Not since before she'd married Vernon had she considered even contacting them.

Then again she'd never been contacted by either mother or father since… She couldn't remember when. Brushing it off as unimportant for the moment she went back to reading the business section of the London Times.

She'd invested what little extra money they could spare into a company that seemed to be making interesting advancements into the fields of mobile communications.

Cell phones apparently were beginning to become popular.

0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-

In the yard Dudley chased his cousin in what could be considered tag. If Dudley, still a large boy, had managed to tag his cousin at any point since they'd begun. At this point it was more like chase the incredibly fast and agile monkey boy.

Harry was literally full of energy. Being fed in equal amounts as his cousin had really helped the boy-who-lived. Energy was literally flowing from the boy into the blood wards surrounding the property. They'd even passed the point in the previous timeline that Harry's vision had begun to deteriorate.

The food was providing energy, and that energy was freeing his magic from the burden of keeping his body reasonably healthy. Dudley had even noticed that a few of the strange occurrences from the previous timeline hadn't happened. No wigs turned blue, and no terrible haircuts were re-grown over night.

Dudley was simply happy to have lost some of the blubber that had been weighing him down. Having become used to being in good shape, after years of hard work, being fat was uncomfortable.

Panting and sweating, more Dudley than Harry, the boys entered the house through the back door to get a drink from the ice box. Grabbing two juice boxes, the boys cooled off before completing their homework before Monday.

Harry was happy because his Aunt had even reassigned the various household chores that he'd previously shouldered alone.

Neither boy was allowed to do certain jobs. Any task that involved flammable liquids, sharp objects, or power tools was Petunia's domain. Especially after Dudley decided that anything Harry did he could do too. It had taken some time for the garage to be repaired after Dudley's 'accident'.

Harry considered the changes that had taken place after his Uncle had gotten hurt and shrugged off any sympathy for the broken man. If uncle Vernon came back everything that had changed in the past year might change back. Feeling bad but hoping Vernon never recovered Harry went back to working on his math.

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile at Hillside Home for Hopeless Illnesses

Marge Dursely was sitting on a chair near her brother's bed. She'd had to leave Ripper at a kennel for the night to come here to meet with her Great Grandfather. It had taken time but she had finally managed to contact him. Her brother's condition had to be fixable.

What was the use of having a powerful relative if he couldn't fix the dire problems when such problems occurred?

Hearing the door to the room open she turned to find her older relative walking in and demanded he fix her younger brother.

"This is most perplexing my dear, but I assure you I will do all in my power to see Vernon restored to his proper state. I'm sure his family is dearly missing him." Moving to examine the man, Albus Dumbledore considered his squib relative.

'What has happened to you, my boy? More importantly, what has been happening with your family?' The old wizard asked mentally.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

To Change the Future

Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore was no healer, but during the war with Grindewald he'd learned the basics of many necessary skills. Running his wand over his seldom seen grandson a quick inventory of damage was taken via magic. Parts of the man's spine had literally been cracked apart. Nerves were severely damaged and even with the services he had at his disposal he could not call upon them. Any overt care given to his family could lead back to his enemies.

He'd not allow his remaining family to be placed in harms way. He was far prominent a figure in the world stage to endanger the lives of his children's children.

Quickly considering his options Dumbledore sent a mental request for aid to his allied Phoenix Fawkes.

Bursting into the room via flames and alighting on the elderly wizard was a magnificent red phoenix at the height of its current life cycle. Albus did not notice how his grand daughter paled at the sight of the marvelous avian, and cringed from the gaze of the powerful creature.

Taking an empty cup from the nearby night table he held it steady to receive the invaluable healing tears. Fawkes considered his pet human and his intentions closely. Seeing the request made with pure in intentions he complied and five pearly tears fell to the plastic container. Gazing balefully at the lone female in the room Fawkes took flight and disappeared as he'd arrived.

Pulling a small vial from his robes he uncorked a general purpose healing tonic. Mostly used for the ailments brought on by age. With the addition of Phoenix tears the potency would increase astronomically, and even Vernon's current injuries would be healed in a short time.

Combining the two substances together he waited and soon the entire vial shifted from light blue to milky white coloring. Taking the stopper off and the scent of strawberries filled the room.

Holding the vial to the bed bound man half of the elixir was poured down his gullet.

"I have done all I can my dear… Administer this second half after two days have passed. Later is better than earlier in this instance. Your brother's magical core is so small, as a squib, that he won't be able to handle another bought of healing so quickly after the initial treatment." Sighing he moved to place his hands on the tense seated woman.

"I am terribly sorry that we cannot be more like a family my dear. You understand the dangers faced in the Wizarding world for those I care for don't you?" Composing herself Marge nodded her head and moved to retrieve an amulet from her hand bag.

"I understand Grandfather." Moving the amulet to display a purple amethyst pendant shining, with a soft inner light, she spoke a gibberish phrase. "

With a flash of purple light the Headmaster of Hogwarts was thrown into a mental daze.

"This evening you received an invitation to play ten pins, as per each past game you lost, and are to transfer money into the account of "Damien Jenson". It was as always a friendly bet, and you enjoyed the game. Now you are tired you are going to return to your school and retire for the night. Further more, you are unconcerned about any family with the surname "Dursley" or their actions."

Shaking his head of its daze the Headmaster found himself waking the next morning with a memory of a pleasant game of ten pins with his old war buddy Damien. He'd have to remember to send a notice to the goblins with the morning post.

1111111111

Not a day later, as surveillance tapes were reviewed, the actions of Marge Dursely were noted and a warrant was issued for the woman. Shortly a massive web of intrigue with Marge Dursley at the center was discovered. She'd been manipulating her grandfather for years after her parent's had been 'disposed of.'

Actions to correct the problem had been made, and a report of the damages had been taken. After reviewing the charges and evidence, in a special judiciary hearing, sentencing was determined.

Marge Ophellia Dursely was executed by firing squad one week later.

The family members left behind in Surrey were completely unaware of the events. Their, currently, peaceful lives undisturbed.

To be continued.

A bit short but I write as Real life and my muse inspire me.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks go out to my beta Pal-Draconix for his work with my random muse and writing schedules.

Magical Menagerie- Diagon Alley

Dolores Umbridge was feeling the smallest bit concerned when her business partner failed to arrive on the pre-established date and time. Working with the ministry was all well and good, but it could never truly capture her interest. Years ago she'd stumbled upon the perfect working arrangement to allow her dreams to unfold before her feet.

She was waiting in the main room of the Magical Menagerie. Today it was closed to business as a new shipment of Kneazel kittens were being supplied to the shop. They were being checked by the owner to assure their quality and intelligence.

It had been her dream since Hogwarts to breed Kneazels, regardless of the fact that they could not stand to be anywhere near the conniving girl. The simple fact that Kneazels were incredibly rare and expensive was another obstacle. One that after a great deal of research, and the timely discovery of her business partner, was an obstacle left behind.

The cats, known as Kneazels, are a rather rare breed for several reasons. One, they have very few kittens over a long life cycle. Two, only very few know the history of how the first breeding pair were created. Three, the ministry carefully maintains the records of all Kneazels and their bloodlines.

Those last two might seem a bit odd, but they are indeed inter-related. Kneazels are kept carefully monitored due to their origins. Although the stringent monitoring has been relaxed since Madame Umbridge saw fit to 'streamline' the Magical Creatures Department at the ministry. With the Minister's praise at doing away with such an 'unnecessary' area such as monitoring cats of all things.

Now Madame Umbridge was making a shiny galleon from selling off her grown Kneazels in preference to her kittens.

Her partner was rather set on breeding Krets of all things. Nasty little beasts, but then Deloris herself never had to deal with them. Her kittens were all she wanted.

Becoming impatient with the owner's, longer than normal, testing, the toad like woman moved to the counter. Intending to peer into the back room, she slumped to the countertop after being struck with a blue curse.

Some time later…

Regaining consciousness was a slow and painful experience for the Minister's assistant. She found herself thoroughly bound, by iron chains, to an ornate oaken chair. Her arms were snug against the padded armrests, and her legs were firmly chained to the wooden legs. If it weren't for the limited circulation to her extremities caused by the chains it would be a very comfortable chair.

Opening her mouth to demand her release she found that no sound issued forth. Looking around for the perpetrators of her captive state she found a disturbing sight. The room was shrouded in shadows allowing her to see nothing but where she herself was sitting.

As if only waiting for this realization a resounding voice echoed around the room.

"**Dolores Jane Umbridge**," The voice came from every direction, "**You have been determined as an accomplice in the crimes of one Marge Dursley ne Dumbledore. One chance is given to confess your transgressions. What say you?**"

Taking a moment to compose her self, and finding she could now speak, she answered the disembodied voice.

"Hem, hem. I do not know what you are talking about. I am the Assistant to the Minister of magic. You have no right to do this to me." Sitting as primly as one could in the restraints she waited for them to release her.

Minutes passed before a projected image appeared before her. It was a pensieve memory of one of the early works she'd perpetrated with her business partner.

She watched as the remembered image of her self imperioed two young children, no more than eight or nine, into drinking the potion she'd lavishly spent time brewing. Oh, it took far more time for those first test subjects to change, but change they did, into breedable Kneazles. That was the history behind the most sought after pets in the magical world.

'They were worthless mudbloods, easily found through the magical sensors at the ministry. I did the world a service.' The ghastly woman thought to herself as she dismissed the images as false.

"**We found the families of those children you abducted for this twisted series of experiments. You did not obliviate your presence well enough from the mundanes. We have large enough stores of evidence to see the harshest punishment delivered to you.**" The voice boomed from the surrounding darkness.

"You have no right to take action against me. I am a British Citizen and have the right to a fair trial before the Wizemgott." Amongst whom she held some sway.

"**You made a fatal mistake. Dolores Umbridge. One of those children was an American Citizen**." That last statement sent chills up and down her spine.

'Mundanes. That's what the Americans called the muggles.' She thought in growing horror. 'No, this can't be.'

"**Dolores Umbridge, as per the Wizarding accord of 1785 you are now under the judicial authority of the American Department of Magic. May god have mercy upon your soul. For your actions you will receive none from us**."

At that point energy rushed through the chains binding Dolores Umbridge and she lost consciousness. Only to awaken in the magical prison section 500 feet below the mundane prison of Alcatraz . Never to be heard from again.

Authors notes:

Marge faced the charges of doing such vile experiments on British muggle born citizens. I'd say that was a treasonous thing to do. Dolores had the unfortunate circumstance to choose a foreign muggle born to experiment on. Would she know the difference between a muggle-born surname and an American one? Or take the time and care to find out who she was abducting?


End file.
